twins seperated at birth
by the14demons
Summary: Lost in a never ending war between both mobians and lukians against humans. One twin out of 2 was capture at birth by T.E.P who's working with G.U.N and the other twin is fighting in a rebel group called the R.A.H What will happen when the too finaly meet? Will max be able to covince his group to save his brother when he's token back to T.E.P's base? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

**CHAPTER 1: The Deal**

* * *

_This takes place on the continent of Beast. Maximillion is the oldest, and max is the younger brother. The continent of Beast is were Lukians originally lived in tell the humans came but some Lukians still live there and fight the humans._

* * *

It was early in the morning,the sunrise was starting to vanish into an azure. There's a huge base in a large serene plain. Inside the base were many mutant and hybrid animals,but in one cage was a porcupine; but this porcupine wasn't any ordinary porcupine it was a LUKIAN porcupine. This porcupine had black fur and quills other than his hair fur and quills which is neon green ( his head quills are like sonic`s but in a direction heading towards his face).

Inside the T.E.P base a group of highly trained T.E.P solders walked over to a cell. The leader of the team said "hey Experiment #2277 the General wants to see you so we can make this hard or easy your choice". The leader then opened the cell door and put ankle and hand cuff on the experiment; then put a chain leash on the experiment's collar. The group of 10 T.E.P solders and their leader started leading the experiment to the general. While walking to the general's personal quarters experiment #2277 thought to himself, "I wonder what the general wants now with him being a fucking pervert". Not to long after the experiment thought that thought to himself he was shoved into the general's personal quarters and left.

The general looked at experiment #2277 and said "So Maximillion, did you sleep well?" All Maximillon did was growl at the general "You **would** like to know wouldn't you, you sick fuck!" The general leaned back in his chair and said "I'm just trying to be nice and I was going to make a deal with you but maybe now I shouldn't." Maximillon was least to say surprised that the General was actually going to make a deal with him. He was so desperate to here what the deal was that he said "I'm sorry for being so rude and you should give me the deal". The general was shock with how badly Maximillion wanted the deal. The general then said in a perverted yet sexual way "well, maximillon you must really want this deal". Maximillion got mad, scared and a little nervous at the way the general was talking, "It depends what's the deal?" The general then said "Well, if you do a very special job for me, I'll tell you were your long lost twin brother is and you can meet him; and if you do an excellent job I might even let you stay with him for five weeks." Maximillon was weary at first but wanted to meet his brother so he looked at the general and said "what kind of special job?" The general smirked and walked over to maximillion and whispered in his ear in a seductive way "Maximillion you have to give me a blow job and maybe a lil something extra if you want". After hearing what he had to do maximillion's muzzle was a deep rose color. Maximillion couldn't believe what he had to do to meet his brother, after thinking it over for awhile maximillion stuttered "I'll do it, **but** only because I want to see my brother.

The general then said then let's get started while locking his office door. Maximillion got nervous; he general pulled down his pants and boxers and sat down on his office chair. Maximillion walked over to the general and got ready to start the deal. The general then said "I'm sure your hand cuffs won't affect your job, but your muzzle will and he toke of the muzzle then said "And remember I have a magnum and a tranquilizer gun so you better not try anything". Maximillion shuddered yes and grabbed the general's dick and started rubbing and licking it. After playing with the general's dick he was now about 5 ft long and about 22 inches wide from what maximillion could tell. The general moaned "ah that feels so good but maximillion I said blow job not sit there and play with it". Maximillion opened his mouth as wide as he could and toke in half of the general's dick; maximillion then started to take in more of the giant dick while licking the bottom every few minutes Maximillion looked up and was surprised to see that so far the general loves what he's doing. Not to long after maximillion looked up the general put his hand on maximillion's head and moaned in pleasure "ah good job maximillion". Maximillion then toke in all of the general's dick and started licking and nibbling every few seconds; and because of all the pleasure the general is in he started patting maximillion's head while moaning and thrusting into maximillion's mouth. Maximillion couldn't help but start deep throating the general's dick while blushing. Not to long after the general started ramming his dick into maximillion's mouth and maximillion let him while moaning a little. Soon the general moaned ah maximillion while cumming; maximillion swallowed as much cum as he could but soon he couldn't swallow any more the cum started seeping out from the corner of his mouth. After cumming the general pulled his dick out and maximillion started coughing on his cum. Not to long after the general said "you did better than an excellent job" and maximillion said "whatever". The general then noticed that maximillion got horny from fulfilling his part of the deal. So the general pined maximillion down with his hand, and started playing with maximillion's dick and maximillion was in so much pleasure he let the general keep on and after cumming he laid on his back panting.

The general chuckled while saying "well a deal is a deal here's the location of your brother", and gave maximillion the piece of paper. Maximillion was about to leave till the general added "I think I'll make deals like this more often; and with the maximillion left to find his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: The search**

After leaving the T.E.P base, maximillion started running as fast as his feet would carry him. Not to long later maximillion looked at the address of his brothers house. He was unimpressed when he saw the apartment complex his brother lived in; when he saw two signs naming the two roads one road was called Hell lane and the over was called survivor street so he looked at the address and went down survivor street to Apt.5,door 202.

Maximillion held his breath for a moment then knocked on the door, when no one answered he knocked again. Suddenly the door opened on its own, Maximillion carefully walked in and said "hello"? Is anyone "home"? Then before maximillion could figure out whats going on he was wrapped up in rope surrounded by other lukians he had never seen before. Maximillion growled at them refusing to let them notice that he's never interacted with other lukians; a large tiger looked at maximillion and said in a inquisitive way "who are you? and why are you here?". Maximillion said as best as he could without stuttering "m..my name is ma...maximillion and I j..just le...left a T.E.P base af..after m...making a deal with t..the general and I have already fulfilled my half of the deal and he fulfilled his just now, I only have five weeks to find and stay with my long lost brother we were separated at birth but have..have been told that me and my brother are twins".

The tiger then said "how did you find this place?" Maximillion then said "the general gave me the address". The tiger then said ok Rusty, Dusty untie him; not to long after two big African Polar Bears one of the two looked like his fur was covered in dust, as if he has been running through the desert,. Maximillion asked "so what's going on?" and the tiger said we are just one group out of hundreds in a organization called R.A.H. The tiger said "by the way I'm Mitch and you must be the brother of max the porcupine since you guys look alike other than the direction of you guys quills and fur,and the color of you guys quills too". After walking for about 10 to 15 minutes the reached max's bed room door. Mitch then said "well max is in there and you can let him know that we left" while leaving.

After Mitch and the others had left maximillion knocked on the door then opened the door while saying "um max" not to long after saying his name a porcupine that looked like him but with a different quill and fur style and color. "Who are you and how did you get in my house?" maximillion looked at max and said "I'm your long lost older brother, we were separated at birth; and your friend Mitch let me in. Max looked at maximillion and said "you're my long lost brother"? After maximillion said " yes" max tackled maximillion.

**Me:"Aww what a cute ending to this chapter".**

**Max: "I can't believe I have an older brother"! :):)**

**Maximillion: "I can't believe that even when your in a war with humans your still your fun lovin self".**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The rebellion against humans?**

Max let go of maximillion then got of him. "so if your my older brother then why have you been gone for so long"? Maximillion then said "because T.E.P captured me when we were babies when they first came here to planet Lukeius he's been studying my sleep patterns, when I eat, what I like to eat and now he's trying to figure out which sex I like more female, male or both; and it's becoming a pain in the neck". Max looked at his brother and said "so which do you prefer"? Maximillion growled "females of course why would I like men its unnatural". Max then said "ok ok just take it easy with the whole being gay thing some of the guys might take it offensively, ok" Maximillion sighed and said "ok.

Max then left his house and led maximillion to the secret tunnel that leads to R.A.H HQ. "so this is the R.A.H HQ"? Max said "yep and in gonna introduce you to the members of my unit"; maximillion then said "um max I've never socialize with other lukians before heck your friends were the first lukians I've ever met let alone talked to". Max then said relax I'll do all the talking ok" all he did was nod in response to what max said. Max then walked over to a hedgehog and a raccoon and said "guys this is my long-lost brother maximillion. They said "hey maximillion"; max then said bro these are my team mates the brown hedgehog is Nick and the black and dark gray raccoon is Slick. Maximillion then said "hi nick and slick" Maximillion then noticed how everyone was staring at him; he whispered to max "hey max everyone is staring at me.

Max then said "everyone please do not be alarmed this is my long-lost brother maximillion and if he doesn't say anything to you it's not cuz he's rude it's cuz he's never interacted with any lukians before he was used as a test subject for T.E.P ever since he was a new-born and from how hard he laughs at every general joke he hears he really hates him and the only time he doesn't laugh is when he doesn't get it". Not to long after the speech everyone started bickering intel a tall brown bear wearing cameo pants, army boots and an army vest yelled "SHUT UP"! He then looked at max and said "even if he's your brother he could double cross use and tell the general where are HQ is just to save his own skin" Maximillion then said "b..but how c..can I t..tell him w..were this place is w..when I myself do...don't know where I am"? The brown bear then growled "fine" and left with his group maximillion looked at max and said "who's that guy"? Max just said "that was Frances the bear he's the leader of one of the teams on the top best units. Maximillion then said "oh"; after talking to the R.A.H commander he said "maximillion can be on max's unit intel further notice". Max and maximillion then went home and fell asleep.

**Maximillion: that frances guy is a jerk**

**Me: no, he's just one of these guys hows trust is hard to earn**

**Slick: so maximillion I hope your ready for training cuz you're gonna need it**

**Nick: come on slick take it easy on the new guy he's a rookie so he'll be trained like one till further notice**

**Please review it'll take 10 reviews to unlock the next chapter **


End file.
